Amor circense
by HieiLovesCookies
Summary: minha primeira fic aqui! personagens de naruto, mas a história se passa num circo! quer saber mais? leia e me deixe feliz! :3 casal: LeeXSaku


**minha primeira fic aqui!!!! Ç.Ç (emocionada) Essa é uma fic LeeXSaku :D eu gosto deste casal e não costumo ver fics deles então... resolvi escrever uma espero que gostem... prometo melhorar a cada dia . aproveitem :3**

**Bem! só pra constar infelizmente... naruto não me pertence -- nem o lee.. TTTT**

**

* * *

**

**Amor circense **

Uma das principais atrações da vila de Konoha, sem sombra de dúvida, é o Circo Sharingan. É um dos circos mais famosos do mundo com artistas excepcionalmente talentosos e cativantes. Ele faz algumas turnês pelo mundo, mas no momento encontra-se em sua cidade natal para que os artistas possam descansar um pouco.

Nessa trupe encontram-se artistas como o palhaço Naruto, que consegue arrancar risadas de todo o público, o homem que solta fogo pela boca, Sasuke, que por sinal é irmão mais novo do dono do circo, Uchiha Itachi, a bailarina Sakura, que arranca suspiros de todos os rapazes do circo, inclusive de Rock Lee, o faxineiro, o mágico Neji e sua doce assistente Hinata, Kiba, o domador de feras, entre muitos outros.  
Naquela tarde, a linda bailarina Haruno Sakura, passeava ao longo da margem do rio pensando naquele que havia tomado conta de seus pensamentos: Uchiha Sasuke.

Por mais incrível que pareça ele fazia o mesmo só estava um pouco mais adiante.

Sakura parou, pensou, olhou bem fundo dentro do seu coração. Ela sabia que aquilo que estava sentindo era amor, e como era uma garota muito decidida, resolveu que ia revelar tudo o que sentia naquele momento.

Aproximou-se dele e chamou seu nome de um jeito terno, distanciando o mesmo de seus próprios pensamentos. Falou sinceramente tudo que sentia de uma forma muito doce, seus cabelos róseos balançavam levemente com a brisa fresca da tarde. Esperou com os olhos fechados e o rosto corado a resposta do colega.

"Não, eu não me envolvo com pessoas da equipe." – essa foi a resposta. Fria e sem emoção expressa pelo rapaz, que após dizer isso se virou e foi embora. Isso fez várias lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto de Sakura que apenas levou as mãos ao rosto e desejou morrer. Seu coração estava estraçalhado e em sua memória ela viu passar todos os momentos mais tristes de sua vida. Não eram poucos. Ela não tinha mais pai nem mãe, em suma não tinha família. Em toda sua vida tinha se dedicado apenas para o trabalho, nada mais.

Resolveu ir para sua casa, o circo, deitar em sua cama e chorar. Era só isso que conseguia fazer neste instante.

Assim que estava entrando no seu quarto, foi abordada por um rapaz envergonhado, de cabelos negros cortados em forma de tigela, sobrancelhas grandes e com um grande sorriso que disse um "bom dia senhorita Sakura" um pouco sem jeito. Era o faxineiro, que nutria os mais sérios sentimentos pela garota mas nunca fora correspondido. Ela jamais sequer o notava ou o dirigia a palavra e dessa vez não foi diferente. Passou por ele sem nada a dizer, fria e sem dar valor a ele, como Sasuke fizera com ela mesma.

Adentrou em seu quarto, fechou a porta e chorou até se cansar e adormecer. Teve um sonho horrível. Todos os seus medos mais profundos estavam lá. Todas as suas lembranças mais tristes também. Tudo aquilo que a fazia chorar e perder a vontade de viver estavam a atormentando.

Acordou assustada já devia ser mais de meia-noite. Muito tarde mas não queria dormir. Não podia dormir, pois se o fizesse, com certeza iria acabar pensando um tudo aquilo de novo. Já não agüentava mais o sofrimento. Decidiu que iria desistir, afinal quem iria ligar caso ela sumisse? A muitas bailarinas no mundo, a muitas garotas no mundo.

Caminhou vagarosamente até a área de treinos. Queria se despedir. Parou para observar naquele breu todos os aparatos que usava até aquele dia com orgulho. No instante que mais uma lágrima ia escorrer de seu rosto as luzes se acenderam e ela levou um susto.

Forçando um pouco a vista ela pode ver um garoto com roupas verdes praticando no trapézio. Ele era muito bom mas se esforçava demais. Ela reparou como ele não desistia, cada vez que caía, se levantava no mesmo instante e subia lá no alto novamente. Sakura o ficou fitando sem desviar o olhar, estava paralisada com aqueles movimentos. Ela era boa no trapézio e lembrou-se de como se sentia leve quando estava ali. Ficou ali observando maravilhada até que, provavelmente por instinto, começou a ir em direção ao lugar oposto ao do garoto, com a intenção de treinar com ele.

O garoto estava preste a acertar um giro quando viu quem se aproximava. Errou o giro de novo e caiu na rede. Mas desta vez ele não recomeçou de imediato.

"Senhorita Sakura?" – disse olhando um pouco corado e assustado.

"Você... é o menino da limpeza né?" - respondeu Sakura pensando como um simples faxineiro poderia fazer manobras tão belas como aquelas que acabara de ver.

"Sou o Lee!" - disse o rapaz com um enorme sorriso.

"Ahhh... Lee..." - e deu um pequeno sorriso para tentar disfarçar que havia chorado. Mas não adiantou.

"A senhorita estava chorando?" – disse em tom de preocupação e passando a mão levemente no rosto da garota.

"Não... eu só..." - não estava mais suportando aquela dor. E estava confusa. Por que aquele garoto estava sendo tão carinhoso com ela? Ninguém nunca demonstrou ter preocupação com ela. Entre alguns soluços e lágrimas e perguntou:

"Por que...? por que você está... preocupado comigo?"

"Porque eu te amo senhorita Sakura." - disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas guardadas e escondidas por muito tempo. Após dizer isso deu um abraço em Sakura, que correspondeu igualmente chorando, agora não mais de tristeza e sim porquê encontrou alguém que a amava e se preocupava com ela. Sentiu-se culpada por não ter reparado antes:

"De..desculpe Lee! Eu não prestei atenção... Não mereço você."

Ela não pode terminar de falar pois seus lábios estavam ocupados sendo beijados apaixonadamente por Lee. Ela tentava reprimir o que estava sentindo. Tinha medo de feri-lo ou de ser ferida, mas se sentia tão confortada ali que só pode dar espaço para aprofundar o beijo.

Depois de se separarem ela o abraçou forte procurando abrigo enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos lentamente por um longo tempo...

Ele a pegou no colo e a levou até o quarto para que voltasse a dormir tranqüila, queria vê-la bem. Ajeitou-a na cama e disse: "boa noite senhorita Sakura" amavelmente. Antes de ir, agachou-se até a altura do rosto de Sakura e a beijou. Esta, por sua vez passou os braços por trás da cabeça de Lee trazendo-o para perto de si.

"Não vá..." - dizia Sakura levemente enquanto sentia o companheiro a abraçar.

"Eu espero a senhorita dormir então." - disse sorrindo.

"Bem... eu quero que você fique aqui..." – ela se sentou na cama e o puxou para a mesma num impulso.

"Se..senhorita Sakura?- disse um pouco assustado de estar deitado ao lado daquela que ele mais amava e desejava no mundo".

Ela apenas se alinhou com a cabeça no ombro de Lee, soltou um suspiro, sorriu e adormeceu em paz.

Lee também dormiu, e não saiu de perto de Sakura de jeito nenhum.

E assim ambos mergulharam em seus sonhos, agora muito mais relaxados pois estão ao lado da pessoa amada, que faz seus medos desaparecerem. **Fim...? S2**

* * *

**ai está quem gostar deixe uma review! quem não gostar tb deixe! XD por favoooooor obrigada por ler ;Db**


End file.
